


No One Else

by Garish_Flower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: The Grandmaster requests that you keep a special visitor company for the night.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, this shit is straight up sinful. It was requested to my Tumblr (Asphalt-Cocktail) a while ago and I just wrote it. I haven't proofread it because I am once again writing it at 3AM because I hate myself. 
> 
> This is my first ever Loki smut so I hope you all enjoy it!

You strode down the hallway your boots clicking at the pristine tile while the lighting flickered around you. You approached the door and narrowed your eyes at the guard standing in front of it he slid out of the way and allowed you into the room. You reached for the handle and sighed, how the fuck did you end up here, ah right, you were found by a scrapper in the junk that plummets to Sakaar, but the Grandmaster thought you were far to beautiful to be sent to the arena and compete, so he decided to save you for a special occasion.

You had no idea how much time has passed since then, but he had yet to give you to a person worthy enough for you. Well except for now. You off to a guest’s room, you weren’t told much except for his room number. The guard nudged you “Don’t keep him waiting.” He said through his helmet.

You opened the door and saw it was empty, you turned back towards the door but the guard had shut it and locked it from the other side, guess there was no turning back “Hello?” You called out.

A tall dark mass stood up from the desk in the corner and walked towards you. You swallowed thickly, this was it, this was going to be the end of you. The shadow soon came into the light and you let out a breath that you had been holding in when you saw a tall slender man with long dark hair “Hello, love.” He said softly, “So, you are the girl that the Grandmaster has been telling me about.” He said looking you up and down.

You shivered under his gaze and gulped “Yeah, I guess so.” You said got to your knees ready to do what you came here for.

The man looked down at you and quirked his head “What are you doing? You are going to get your gown dirty.” He said and reached his hand out “Here,” He said and reached a hand out for you to grab.

You gripped it lightly and he effortlessly lifted you to your feet and led you over to the bed “I-I thought that the Grandmaster had sent me here to be your company for the night.” You said softly and looking away.

“Ah, yes… He did say that.” He looked up at you with piercing blue orbs that hid something behind them, you couldn’t put your finger on it. “I sense you are uncomfortable though.” He said and let out a soft huff of a laugh.

You seemed to be entranced by his eyes “Who are you?” You asked. When the guard had told you that you were being summoned to accompany someone for the night, you hadn’t expected him to have your well being in mind.

He swallowed thickly, having an internal debate with himself on if he should tell you who he is “Loki.” He said softly.

You blinked at him “Like, the god?” You asked. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in response “I’m [Y/N]” you said introducing yourself. You remembered him, you saw him on the news when he had attacked New York. There was something about the danger of seeing him in person that caused a pool between your legs. You clenched your thighs together trying to hide your budding arousal and licked your lips “I saw you, on the news back on Earth.” Your voice croaked out.

He caught a whiff of your arousal and it awakened something primal in him “You did?” he asked “So you are Midgardian? How did you end up here?” He asked trying to distract himself from pinning you beneath him and fucking you senselessly.

You shifted in your seat on his bed to face him, causing your legs to lightly spread and thus filling the room with your scent “Yeah, I’m from Earth. I honestly couldn’t tell you how I ended up here. I was driving on a road and stopped because I thought I saw a semi-truck coming towards me. The lights were so bright, and I swerved and that is the last thing I remember before waking up here.”

“Are you afraid of me?” Loki’s voice sounded heavy and low, the tone sent shivers down your spine.

“Yes,” You said breathlessly

“Tell me, kitten, what are you afraid of the most.” He asked getting low to your ear, his hot breath blowing against the nape of your neck.

Goosebumps peppered your arm and your legs were slick with arousal “You… you could kill me with the snap of your fingers.” Your voice was shaky “I saw what you can do.”

Loki’s face spread into a mischievous smirk “Oh, but you haven’t seen everything I can do.” He said placing a small kiss below your ear. You shivered delightedly as his icy skin contacted yours. He was so cold in contrast to your fiery hot skin. “It seems like you are ready to perform your services now kitten.” He said nipping at your neck again.

You let out a loud gasp “Yes,” you said gasping against his ministrations.

He spread your legs wider and pulled your skirt up against your legs and caught a glimpse of your glistening thighs “I could smell your cunt when you realized who I was.” He said and his hand lightly ghosted over your throat “Does your fear arouse you?” He asked keeping his hand at the base of your neck.

You jumped at the feeling of his hands around your neck “Yes,” You squirmed and moaned in need, wanting to feel him touch you. “Please,” you said helplessly.

Loki applied a small amount of pressure on your throat and you shut them in bliss “Please what?” He asked resting his forehead against yours.

“Please touch me, I want it so bad.” You said softly.

Loki pushed past your thighs and teased your slit before brushing his fingers against your clit. You groaned as he began to strum against your sensitive bud and spread your legs wider for him to get as much of you as possible. You leaned back on your elbows; your mouth hung open as he inserted a long slender finger into you while his thumb worked your clit, you threw your head back and moaned “More,” you said hungrily “Give me more.”

Loki inserted another finger into you and watched as you writhed and bucked your hips against his fingers while he stretched you. He looked down at his hand, licking his lips as he saw them disappear in and out of you over and over again while they glistened with your juices. Your walls began to flutter around his finger and he pulled them away making you whimper. However, your whimpers were soon replaced with a gasping moan as he replaced his fingers with his mouth and sucked and licked at your clit. You laced your fingers in his mane of black hair and drug your nails across his scalp. He groaned in response and licked you harder inserting his two fingers again and curling them as he pumped them in and out of you.

Your thighs clenched, and you pushed his face down harder into your core as he lapped at your clit and you rolled your hips against his tongue, adding more pressure in all the right places. “Oh fuck, I’m so close.” You said clenching a fist full of his hair and tugging on it hard as you clenched around his fingers and gushed into his mouth.

The lewd sounds he made as he licked you clean caused your toes to curl and back to arch. He continued to lick at your swollen and sensitive clit hard causing you to squirm against him. He clenched your hips down and held them in place as he looked up at you with a devilish look in his icy blue eyes. You arched your back and twisted “Stop, please, I- I can’t take it.” You said, your voice hoarse from your loud moans. He sucked on your clit hard and gripped your hips tighter as he continued to eat you out, you were at a loss for words, the only sounds coming from your lips were a string of incoherent moans. Your legs began to shake, it was hard for you to keep them up, they felt like jelly.

As you approached your next orgasm Loki gave you one last long languid lick before he pulled away, his face glistening with your wetness “I suppose, since you asked so nicely, love.” He said flashing you a charming and toothy smile.

He finally captures you in a firm kiss, you could taste yourself as his tongue entered your mouth causing you to moan at the wanton taste that flowed across your tongue. The two of you quickly stripped of your clothes and you marveled at Loki’s surprisingly defined body; given his tall lanky stature, his body was anything but. You licked your lips as your eyes traveled south towards his erect and pulsating member. The tip was red and swollen, glistening with precum. You licked your lips and slid down off the bed and onto the floor and grasped it tightly giving it a few long, firm strokes.

Loki hissed as he looked down seeing you hungrily eyeing him, your mouth was practically watering. You licked up from the base to the tip and watched as a shiver ran through his body and finally engulfed him, trying to fit as much as you could. “That’s it kitten,” He hissed through his clenched jaw “Now, I know you can take more than that.” He said and gripped your hair and pushed you deeper. You fought the urge to gage against his length. He began to move his hips slowly against your mouth, testing the waters seeing if you would allow him to take control. You glanced up with big doe eyes and his eyes darkened as he gripped your hair tighter and began to move his hips against your face loving how your throat constricted against him. Spit dribbled down your jaw and onto your hands and bare legs as he continued to fuck your face “Such a good girl, taking me so well.” He said while gritting his teeth and snapping his hips faster and faster. Wanton sounds escaped his lips every time he felt his cock hit the back of your throat.

He tugged on your hair and forced you to look up at him, your eyes were red, and tears streaked your face while your mouth and hands glistened with spit. His pace became sloppy and uneven and his mouth hung ajar. You slipped your finger between your legs and began to play with yourself. You rubbed your clit and moaned against his cock, the vibrations sending him into a frenzy. You felt him pulsating against your tongue while he continued to face fuck you. He was so close. You reached your hands up and cupped his balls and tugged on them causing him to grunt and his thighs to tense up.

Oh, he liked that.

You did it again and tugged at him a little rougher, he hissed as he burst in your mouth; coating your mouth in his warm seed. He huffed and watched as cum spilled from the sides of your mouth as you tried to swallow and clean him off. He pulled out of your mouth and wiped the corner of your mouth with his finger and stuck them roughly into your mouth and watched with a dark look as you greedily sucked his fingers clean.

“You’re such a dirty little girl.” He said nuzzling the side of your face and breathing heavily “Letting me fuck your face like that. Sucking me off like the wanton little whore you are.” He said and put his hand around your throat and gave you a light squeeze.

“Harder,” You said in a raspy voice.

He looked taken back, Loki hadn’t expected a Midgardian woman to be able to handle him like this. He applied more pressure to your throat, nervous that he would lose control and break you.

You squeezed his arm urging him to go harder “I thought you were supposed to be a powerful god.” You hissed wanting him to be rougher with you.

He clenched his jaw and squeezed harder “Don’t talk to me like” He hissed lowly against your ear.

A shiver traveled down your spine and right between your legs “What are you going to do about it?” you urged.

Loki clicked his tongue against his teeth and tutted “You want me to treat you like the little whore you are? Like the sex toy you were sent here to be?” He hissed “Fucking your face wasn’t enough for you?” He said and spread your legs eyeing up your glistening core that was still sensitive from him going down on you earlier. He let go of your throat and flipped you over “Since you like being on your knees so much, this seems like a better way to take you.” He said pushing your head down into the plush pillows below.

You groaned as he inserted himself into you; you couldn’t help but relish the way he stretched you in all the right places “No one is going to be able to fuck you after I’m done with you.” He said snapping his hips not even letting you adjust to his size.  

Loki continued to thrust into you at a merciless pace as he reached his hand up and gripped a fist full of your hair and pulled you up. He held your body against him with one hand wrapped around your waist while the other kept its firm grip on your hair. “Ah, don’t stop.” You moaned in need.

He pushed you back down and held your head in the pillows as he went up on one knee to get a better angle, you gasped “Say it.” He hissed pulling your head up by your hair roughly “I want you to say my name.” He spat into your ear before roughly shoving your head back down.

“Loki” you moaned weakly as he pounded into you.

“I said I wanted you to say my name, whore, I want this whole damn castle to know who's fucking you.” He said going up on one knee to get a better angle “I want them to know who you belong to. That no one can touch you.” He said between grunts.

You let out a string of high pitched breathy moans “Please Loki, don’t stop.” You moaned loudly, tears began to prick at the corners of your eyes. You knew he could last, but you didn’t know how much longer you would be able to.

Your legs began to shake as he gripped your hips tightly and continued his relentless pace. Your walls fluttered around him as you clenched down hard around his cock “Ah, fuck keep going, please don’t stop.” You slurred as you came hard, tears pricked the corners of your eyes as Loki rode you through your orgasm and not letting up on his pace. Your legs began to shake, threatening to give out at any moment while you whined beneath him.

Loki quickly flipped you onto your back “There we go,” He said brushing your stringy and sweaty hair out of your face “So beautiful.” He said and craned his neck down to capture in a deep kiss. His thrusts began to slow, and you wiggled your hips urging him to continue to pound into you. He flashed a mischievous look at you “Ah, ah, ah” He tutted “Should I let you come again?” He teased.

You nodded your head at a loss for words.

Loki lightly gripped your chin “I need you to use your words, love. Tell me what you want.”

He squished your cheeks together and looked down at you with a playful look in his eyes “I want more.” You whined while he slowly and lazily thrust into you.

“What do you want more of?” He asked licking his lips “You want me to fuck you more? Huh? You want my cock in your tight little quim?” He asked, his eyes were hazy with lust.

You arched your back at his slow and hard thrusts “Yes,” You hissed “Please I like it when you’re rough with me.”

“Oh? You like it when I treat you like the little plaything you are?” He asked slowly speeding up,

“Yes, oh god Loki, please.” You begged.

“Say you’re my little whore,” He said gripping your chin harder holding your face into place and forcing you to look into his dark lust ridden eyes.

“I’m your little whore Loki.” You gasped as he pulled your legs up to his chest and he leaned over letting his cock go deeper into you “No one can fill me up like you.” You moaned as a string of breathy high-pitched moans spilled from your lips.

The only sound that filled the room with your moans was the sinful sound of your juices mixing and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Loki reached his hand down and began to strum against your swollen clit as he dipped his head down and engulfed your breasts with his mouth, the warmth contrasting his icy cold skin. You arched your back as he flicked his tongue against your hardened buds and bucked your hips with his. He pulled back and landed a crisp slap against your sensitive breasts causing you to moan and arch your back into his touch. He slapped them again, but harder this time, the sight of them bouncing back and forth while he fucked into you seemed to awaken his hardly ever used primal urges.

You were at a total loss for words; your mind was completely fogged over with pleasure and your pupils were blown in ecstasy “I’m so close, I’m gonna come” your words slurred together as you struggled to get them out.

“No,” Loki snapped “Not until I say so.” He said and continued to harshly rub your clit and nip at your breasts. He could feel you quivering beneath him, trying so hard to hold off your orgasm until he said so.

You felt him pulsing inside you and his hips clenched “Please, I can’t take it.” You sobbed as you felt the knot in your stomach becoming more and more unbearable as each second passed. “I can’t take it. I can’t take it…” You mumbled over and over again.

“Come on, kitten, come for me, I want to feel you come all over me.” He said and landed a crisp slap against your ass.

You moaned at the sting as your walls clenched around him hard and you writhed underneath him as you felt him burst inside you; coating you with his warm fluids while he rode you through your orgasm. Your arms and legs shook as he pulled out of you and watched as his seed spilled down your legs and onto the soiled bedsheets.

He got up and left, you didn’t have the effort in you to get up and look and see what he was doing. When he returned he was holding a towel and spread your legs apart; his face was soft as he cleaned you up. You jumped at the feeling of the rough towel “Shhh,” He cooed “Let me clean up the mess I made.” He said softly.

You looked down at him, “No one has ever done that for me.” You said smiling softly.

Loki looked bashful as he held the soiled rag in his hand “There are a lot of things, it seems, people haven’t been able to do for you.” He said with a small smirk playing on his face.

Your face flushed at his dirty joke, he was right though, no one had ever fucked you like that before. You opened your mouth to speak but were interrupted “Perhaps, you could visit me the remaining duration of my stay?” He asked quietly you could have sworn there was a hint of nervousness in there as well.

You nodded your head vigorously “It would be my pleasure.” You said smiling at him.


End file.
